Shut Up Neji
by Baby Cougar
Summary: Hinata has had enough of Neji. Song is "Shut Up" by Simple Plan. Implied NaruXHina.


**Shut Up by Simple Plan.

* * *

**

_There you go_

_You're always so right_

_It's all a big show_

_It's all about you

* * *

_

What right does he have to do that? All I was doing was training with my team. Shino and Kiba were watching as I practiced my new fighting style with my sensei, Kurenai. Then _he_ came.

My cousin.

Mr. Know-It-All once again comes to point it out that I'm doing it wrong. He makes a big scene about it, embarrassing me in front of my teammates. What the hell does he know? I invented this style myself for Kami's sake!

But, there he is, showing me the "proper" way to do the Heavenly spin.

Show off.

* * *

_You think you know_

_What everyone needs_

_You always take time_

_To criticize me

* * *

_

After the big show, he decided to stick around and watch everybody train. Normally, this wouldn't be a problem, but he always likes to point out what I do wrong. Then, he talks to my teammate, Kiba, and gives him tips about getting girls.

"Take a bath once in a while, and you may get a girlfriend."

Yeah, real nice. My face reddens in embarrassment.

* * *

_It seems like everyday_

_I make mistakes_

_I just can't get it right

* * *

_

But it works, your words sink in. I feel bad about myself. I feel like I can't do anything right, no matter how much I try.

"You'll never be a ninja," he says, "you're too kind, too compassionate. Too soft."

Yeah, thanks for the support.

* * *

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today

* * *

_

I noticed it's more me than anyone. I'm your main target. Why not anyone else? Why not your own teammate. I know you like the girl, but why not pick on the Green Youth Machine?

I'm not in the mood today, so leave me alone. Go back to the fateful pit of which you came.

* * *

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down

* * *

_

I'm sick of hearing it, Neji. Your mouth is constantly flapping, but really, nobody's listening. Just shut the hell up for once.

And let me tall you, you make a damn good wall. Move! You are always in my way. Step aside, and let me pass. I'll go where I want, cousin, and you can't do anything about it, not today, because today is my day. Nothing can damper my good mood now.

* * *

_There you go_

_You never ask why_

_It's all a big lie_

_Whatever you do

* * *

_

You congratulate me, with that fake smile. I can see it in your eyes that you don't really think so. Those white orbs are like a pathway to your soul and I can see right through those lies. You didn't even ask me why I wanted to do it, you just went ahead and tried to get in my way again. Pfft, as if._

* * *

_

_You think you're special_

_But I know, and I know_

_And I know, and we know_

_That you're not

* * *

_

I once heard a song, a parody of "Twinkle Twinkle," it makes me think of you. It goes like this:

"Starkle starkle little twink

How I wonder what you think

Up above the world so high

Think you own the whole damn sky?

Starkle starkle little twink

You're not so great,

That's what I think"

Yeah, that fits you to a "T." All of us, all of your comrades, know how you are. Really, you aren't all that great. Get over it.

* * *

_You're always there to point_

_Out my mistakes_

_And shove them in my face

* * *

_

Every time I make a mistake, you use it against me, like some twisted form of blackmail. Well, no matter how much you rub my face in it, I'm still just me. Nothing can change that.

* * *

_It's like I'm the one_

_You love to hate_

_But not today

* * *

_

It's always like that, but not today, buddy.

Not today, Neji.

* * *

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down_

_Is gonna bring me down

* * *

_

Just go, go on your stupid little green fairy mission and leave me alone. Shut up. I do not need your "advice" as you call it. I'm my own person, and today, the world is mine. I'm free.

* * *

_Will never bring me down

* * *

_

Never again, Neji. I will win. I will prevail against you. Just wait, you'll be the one crumpled, bleeding on the ground, instead of me, with you staring in my wake.

* * *

_Don't tell me who I should be_

_And don't try to tell me what's right for me_

_Don't tell me what I should do_

_I don't wanna waste my time_

_I'll watch you fade away

* * *

_

And you, Neji, should know what it's like, like to lose someone. Right in front of your eyes. Don't tell me what to do anymore, or you'll learn what it's like to lose another person. I know what's right for me, Neji. I love him. I'm not going to waste my time listening to you. He's not a demon. I will kill you, Neji. You'll fade away. Goodbye, I'll say.

* * *

_So shut up, shut up, shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down

* * *

_

So just shut up, and leave me alone. I'm tired of this. Get out of my bedroom, out of my LIFE!

Move it! Get out of my way, out of my path. You can't stop me from going, nothing you say will change my mind. Get out of my way, Neji.

* * *

_Shut up, shut up,shut up_

_Don't wanna hear it_

_Get out, get out, get out  
_

_Get out of my way_

_Step up, step up, step up_

_You'll never stop me_

_Nothing you say today_

_Is gonna bring me down

* * *

_

I'm telling you, cousin, I don't want to listen. Fate? It's your fate to lie writhing in pain with all of your tenkutsu points closed if you get in my way one more time. Move, Neji. You can't stop me, I love him. I love myself, and nothing you do will change that, ever

* * *

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Bring me down_

_{shut up, shut up, shut up}_

_Won't bring me down

* * *

_

Nothing, absolutely nothing, can bring me down anymore. You've struck a chord in me, Neji. I'm not shy little Hinata anymore, Neji. You can't bring me down anymore.

* * *

_Shut up, shut up, shut up

* * *

_

So will you do me a favor?

Just shut up.

**Ta da! It was a request for me to do this song for Neji. Tell me what you guys think!**


End file.
